It could be the Making
by musicgirl97
Summary: Evan Comforts Dylan after the Events of Series 1 Episode 10. One-Shot for Haylie Myers, I hope you like ;D


**It could be the Making**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval: New World**

**This is a one-shot for Haylie Myers…so here you go Haylie I hope you like it! Will not be exact but set around the End of Episode 10 and will not be in accordance with the other episodes after it.**

* * *

As she looked out the Window on the cold rainy night Dylan was contemplating the events that had occurred. Most of today had been the usual fighting the dinosaurs for a living. However today was different. The dinosaur she had been fighting was Leggy. It was a poor defenceless Terra bird that had been tested and mistreated. When it had finally escaped it had done the only thing it knew how, followed its instincts. Unfortunately his instincts got him to kill two men and hurt another.

Then after the long battle with the creeps working for Leeds and Leggy She and Evan had finally gotten to Leggy but it had been too late. The kindest thing that she could do to Leggy was to put him down and put of misery, so that he would move along to another place, where he could be happier and feel no more pain.

But she felt terrible as she pulled that trigger. She had been one of the precious few in the world who had been lucky and blessed enough to see these creatures in the present day. See things that she had dreamed about as a little kid, enjoyed studying as a teenager, looking at their fossils and then eventually protecting the public from them.

Not all of them were dangerous, like the Terra bird was, but it was not their fault that they were. They crossed into a time that was not their own and they were confused and today she had shot one.

However much she knew it was the right reason she felt guilty that she had taken the life of such a magnificent creature away.

She turned around and walked towards her bed and climbed in. Then she curled herself up under the blankets, crying herself to sleep that night, horrible feelings filled her as she was haunted in her dreams by the past dinosaurs that she had seen and ones that were yet to evolve and ones that she was yet to see.

* * *

! #$%^&*

* * *

Then next morning when she walked into work she saw Mac and Toby talking together. Although she had no Idea what it was about she smiled at them, it made her feel better. Romance was always a good thing and Mac and Toby were perfect for each other, even if they had not realised it yet. They were doing better than she was.

She was stuck on the edge of a love triangle. She loved Evan but he loved Ange and she loved him. He was always going to be off limits and she was just going to have to get used to that. They had not spoken for a while but she could see it in his eyes that he loved someone, she just could not tell if it was Ange or if it was in fact Brooke. Either way she was not getting her hands on him at any stage, they were and always would be friends.

She busied herself in her work and became totally unaware of her surroundings as she tried to forget all of the things that were troubling her in her life, hoping that she would be able to overcome all of her challenges. She became so involved in her work that she almost missed the sound of her own name, the words that sound the sweetest to any person apart from the three little words 'I love you.'

It was Evan who was saying her name. Although she would never tell him, he was one of the last people that she wanted to see at the moment. He would talk to her and it would go in one ear and out the other, the sound of his voice making her melt, the sparkles of his big brown eyes making her lose concentration if she stared into them for too long. 'Dylan, I was wondering if you wanted to come round to my place tonight for dinner.' It was just what she wanted, some alone time with him but she knew it was a bad idea.

'Evan…' she paused, wondering how to phrase it so she did not offend him. 'Evan I can't I'm sorry, I have stuff planned for tonight.' She said. Every essence of her being was screaming to say yes, it would not be good to make a fool of herself in front of the owner of Cross Photonics, the company she was supposed to work for that hid the sub-branch of work that she was employed for.

Evan looked at her and he tried not to let the disappointment take over. 'Ok.' Was all he said to her, but he knew there was something that was troubling her. He would hack the files and locate her address. He would just turn up to her house instead.

As he walked away from her he was approached by Toby. She looked at him and it was all she needed to do. He then returned the look and walked off, but Toby was not going to take it. She followed him until they were alone enough for her to talk to him. 'Evan what are you doing? Why did you not tell her how you felt about her?' She asked, shock in her voice.

He looked at her, a crestfallen look about his being. He shook his head. 'I asked her round for dinner just, as a friend and I was going to tell her then.'

Toby simply looked at him, before walking away. She and Mac had some work to do if they were ever going to get their friends together. They both loved each other and were too blind to see that the other loved the other.

When Toby finally found Mac he was looking at the large Taser guns they used. He had not formally comeback to the Special Project group yet but she and Mac had been researching the letters ARC. But at the moment she had more pressing matters to deal with. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car park of Cross Photonics before she finally let go of his arm.

'You know Tobs; you've got an Iron grip.' His English accent said as he looked at her while rubbing his arm.

'Mac, we need to find a way to get Dylan and Evan together. They both love each other and are too blind to see. He looked at her with a look that suggested his agreement. Dylan and Evan were the only ones that could not see how the other felt about each other. They acted like they were couples in every way apart from the fact that they weren't.

'Yeah I heard about yesterday. I really thought that something like that would be the making of them; you know the whole comfort thing. I think girls like that don't they?' the last two words were said in a questioning tone, as Mac was not sure.

'Yeah you're right I thought it would be the making of them two but they are both two blind to see the other in that way. So it's our job to help them open their eyes.' She said deviously. She and Mac made a great team and it was any wonder that they themselves had not realised their feelings for each other.

'So you and I, then we get them together ASAP.' Mac said as they shook hands on it.

* * *

! #$%^&*

* * *

That night Dylan was sitting on the couch, her hair that was in ponytail now messy and missing bits. She was wearing Trackies and a hoodie. She was channel surfing trying to keep her mind off her life in the last few days. So many things had happened, and not all the way she had hoped.

Then there was a knock on the door. She got up, not even worrying about how she looked and opened the door to find Evan standing there, food in one hand and flowers in the other. 'Can I come in?'

She nodded at him as she motioned for him to follow him. He did so and as he walked in the aroma of the food filled her house. She knew that smell anywhere. It was Indian. She loved it and then the realisation dawned on her. She had never told Evan where she lived, or that she loved Indian food.

As they walked through her house she sat down on the couch and Evan placed the food on the coffee table in front of them and sat beside her.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Evan decided to let his instincts take over. He leaned over and kissed her check. When he leaned back Dylan said 'What did you do that for?'

He looked at her. 'I did that because I love you Dylan. I have since I met you.'

She smiled at him and moved over, no longer feeling so down about her life. 'Evan I have loved you too since I met you.'

For a while they both stared into each other's eyes before Evan grew tired of it. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close and kissing her. It was soft and gentle and made Dylan feel like she was floating on a cloud. She never knew that the events of the last few day would be the making of them.

* * *

**Well…what did you think?**

**May your gateways remain ever open! Musicgirl97**


End file.
